Back Home
by Sea Queen
Summary: this is just a school project on lotf with an extra chapter added to the end. it basically tells what happened after the last chapter in lotf.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot…

A/N: Hi everyone! This was just a school project that I did for English class and thought that it might be fun to send it here. We had to add a chapter to a book we've read and I added a new chapter to the end of Lord of the Flies. So this is my version of what happened after the last chappy. Don't judge my writing by this story, okay? Cuz this was just for school and I was doing it late at night… It's short, too, sorry.

999

Kneeling on the ground with streams of water pouring from his eyes, Ralph felt something hard underneath him. Digging his dirty hands into the warm sand, he pulled out a new shiny conch and examined it carefully. It looked almost identical to the one that got shattered at Castle Rock, except that this one was bigger. Ralph set it against his lips and blew into it like he had many times before. The sound echoed all around the island making birds fly from their perches.

Ralph blew the conch three more times savoring the good feeling that came from the sound, remembering the time Piggy had pulled out this conch's younger brother from the sand. It had been at the time when they didn't even know jack or any of the others, before any of this started.

Jack watched from the side as Ralph called the littleuns to the beach. They had all been saved. The simple statement filled Jack with joy; the corners of his eye prickled with unshed tears of happiness. They were saved thanks to Ralph, saved thanks to the boy Jack had hated since he had been elected chief and not Jack.

Everyone was standing on the beach waiting for someone to do or say something. Most eyes were on either Ralph or Jack. Taking a deep breath, Jack wandered over to Ralph and extended his hand. Ralph looked at the hand first then at Jack and back at the hand, finally shaking it.

"You're the chief, Ralph. Speak to them. Tell them that we're saved."

Ralph smiled at Jack and cleared his throat. He spoke for the first time since the boat had come to rescue them from the island.

"Well everyone, this is it. Help has finally come and it's time for us to go back home and to the luxuries of the city." The rest of the group cheered. As Ralph looked around at the happy faces of Jack and the rest, he was suddenly at a loss of words. He was saved from speaking when the officer came back from the shoreline and addressed to the whole group.

"I've arranged for a few more boats to come from the ship and then we can get you all onboard. We'll probably have to make two trips there and back to get you all there without leaving anyone behind." Then turning to Ralph he asked if there were any others still out there.

"I'm not sure, but I hope not."

"Blow your conch again." The officer advised. Ralph obeyed, glad that he wasn't in charge anymore. He took two more blows and then rested the shiny new conch at his side.

99

Once the group of school kids was safely onboard, the captain turned the ship around and headed for the nearest harbor. The captain thought back to when her crew had found two bodies of young children floating in the ocean. The first boy had been a chubby kid with a fractured skull and other injuries. The second looked like he had been poked to death by something round and sharp. She shuddered even thinking of the bodies. Had the two kids been friends of the ones that were onboard now? She really hoped not.

A man was running around the ship looking flustered with his eyes scanning the halls for something he hadn't yet found. He rounded a corner and his eyes fell onto another pair just like his. He stood still for a moment holding the gaze of his only son, who he was afraid he had lost forever.

"Dad?"

It took only this simple word and Ralph was in the tight and loving embrace of his father. They both cried onto each other's shoulder, until Ralph finally fell asleep. Smiling Ralph's dad took him to an empty cabin and laid him on the bed. There was a knock on the door and a boy about the same age as Ralph opened it and come in.

"I was told that I could sleep in this cabin, is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. Are you a friend of Ralph's?"

"Yes sir. I'm Jack. Excuse me, but how do you know Ralph?"

"I'm Ralph's father. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going. Good night, Jack. We'll be home in the morning."

"Night sir."

99

The minute Ralph opened the door to his house, his mother showered him with hugs and kisses. Ralph's father watched amusedly from the door as his wife asked Ralph tons of questions about his well-being and if he was hungry. After replying positively to his mother's second question, she started making breakfast for the two travelers.

Ralph opened his father's bag and took out his conch. He started in the direction of the living room with the conch held as though it were made of glass. He entered the familiar living quarters and strode over to the fireplace. He lifted the conch and placed it on the mantle.

"That's a nice shell, Ralph. Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mom."

By lunch time Ralph had showered, changed his clothes to new clean ones and combed his hair. Now he was looking more like the handsome boy he had been before the plane crash. He was walking towards the kitchen when he heard something from the living room. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate what the voices were saying. Upon arriving in the living room he noticed the TV and laughed at himself, he had forgotten that the whole thing existed. It was only the picture they were showing that caught Ralph's attention.

A bunch of kids had gathered on the beach of an island, most of them were crying. Ralph saw himself lifting the conch to his mouth and blowing in it. The sound was unbelievably strong even though it was recorded. Then he watched as he shook hands with Jack and spoke to the others. The news reporter had been commenting the whole time, but Ralph didn't care, he wasn't even listening.

Next the TV showed a picture of Piggy and Ralph and to choke back a sob seeing his friend and remembering what Roger's boulder had done. There was also a picture of Simon; he was smiling looking extremely proud of himself. The pictures tore Ralph apart knowing that he had been there when both of the boys had died.

The reporter started speaking about something totally different and Ralph turned off the TV. He stared at the conch on the mantle; it looked so peaceful and unknowing. It had no idea what its little brother had done to the poor school children that had done nothing to deserve the repulsive island.

The conch; it was the beginning and end to all the suffering they had gone through. It had started with the small conch blowing and it had ended with the big conch sitting silently on the mantle. It would always remind Ralph of the adventure he would never forget, nor would he want to repeat it ever again.

999

THE END

999

A/N: What'd ya think? Please review!


End file.
